


Isabelle

by Plantzawa



Series: Creative Writing 2021 [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Homework, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, creative writing, weekly prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantzawa/pseuds/Plantzawa
Summary: Creative Writing Week 1 Prompt:A kid goes with her parents to adopt a dog from the shelter. What happens next will surprise you! (Write it from a point of view which is NOT the child's or her parents.)
Series: Creative Writing 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Isabelle

A quick puff of air gusted into the animal shelter lobby as a small family entered. A little girl with dark hair pulled back in a braid nearly skipped across the threshold, followed by a tall man with a mellow face and a smiling woman. Probably the girl’s parents.

Dark chocolate eyes followed the little group as they made their way to the counter and the person (it was Stella today) standing there to greet them. An ear cocked, rotating to better hear the people’s words.  
“Welcome to Cold County Animal Shelter, how can I help you?” Stella’s voice was nice, always calm and good for working in a place full of stressed animals.

“It’s Iris’s birthday and we promised her a dog,” the woman smiled warmly down at the girl—Iris.

Another ear cocked up, interest growing. The dog pulled in a breath, nose quivering, seeking a hint of the scent that had blown in so briefly with the open door.

“That’s wonderful!” A sincere smile overtook the customer service smile on Stella’s face. “Happy birthday, Iris! How old are you?”

“I’m eleven,” Iris replied with a proud tilt to her chin.

“And what kind of dog do you want?”

“A special dog! That I can teach to do tricks! And will go on adventures!” Her enthusiasm lit up her face.

“Good news, we’ve definitely got a few of those running around here! Let me get your parents to sign some forms and then we can go meet your new dog.”

While her parents discussed in more detail the kind of dog they wanted, Iris fidgeted and crept closer and closer to the hallway leading to the kennels. To her.

The dog could smell the girl now, would be able to identify her in any room without sight. She smelled warm, bright, and happy, like sun-warmed grass. There were storm clouds around the edges of her scent, but they were fading. She smelled like a good person. Iris hadn't noticed the dog yet, not specifically, but she would. The dog would make sure of it.

Stella led the family down the hallway, past the door to the cats, past the door to the specialty animal room, and straight to the kennels...and the dog.

The dog could smell them all easily now, happy citrus from the mom, calming wood-shavings from the dad, and Stella’s familiar clean cotton. All good people with kindness tucked inside them.

Stella turned to the side, showing the family the smaller dogs. That wouldn’t do. The dog bounced on her front paws, then rubbed against the gate of her kennel, rattling the metal slightly. The dog huffed when no one turned to look at her: in the cacophony of other excited dogs, her own more subtle intentions went unnoticed. She considered for a moment, with a tilt of her head, then gave one small, sharp bark. It was a calculated move. People didn’t want noisy dogs and she wanted to get their attention without making herself undesirable.

Her effort was rewarded when Iris and Stella both turned towards her. Stella frowned briefly, stuttering over her words about another dog as something like suspicion flickered behind her eyes, before returning her attention to the small dogs.

But Stella didn’t matter right now, only Iris mattered. The dog had chosen Iris and now she needed Iris to choose her back.

The girl scanned the row of kennels, curious gaze hopping from one excited wagging dog to the next.

The dog waited for Iris to look at her, then sat down and slowly wagged her tail. An invitation.

Iris looked her over from nose to tail, but stayed by her parents.

The dog tilted her head and woofed. A challenge.

A grin tugged at Iris’s mouth and she left the trio of adults behind.

The dog wagged her tail harder as Iris approached and pushed her nose into one of the gaps in the chain-link of her kennel.

“Hello puppy.” Iris spoke softly, keeping the attention of the adults at bay for now. “You’re pretty.” She put her hand up to the dog's nose, which twitched as it took in the warm sunshine outdoors smell of the girl.

Her tail thumped at the floor and she quickly lapped her tongue out to lick little fingers.

Iris laughed and pushed her fingers through the gap, wiggling them at the dog. The dog obliged, leaning in so Iris could rub fingers through soft black fur.

“You’re nice,” Iris smiled as the dog wagged her tail a bit harder again, ears perking up. Then she stepped back and put her hands on her hips. Replacing the smile with exaggerated seriousness, Iris looked the dog over with a critical eye.  
“I bet you're smart too. You look smart.” She stuck her fingers back through the fence and raised her voice. “I want this one.”

The dog's tail beat the floor.

It took a small amount of convincing, but with Stella taking Iris’s side and vouching for the dog’s good behavior, the adoption papers were signed, fees were paid, and the dog rode home with her head and paws resting on Iris’s lap.

“I’m going to call you Dog for now,” Iris whispered as her small hands patted across the dog’s back. “But only til I find the right name.”

Dog wagged her tail in agreement. It wouldn’t take long to get the right name.

Dog was very well behaved at dinner, eating all of her own (organic grain-free) dog food and not begging for any of the delicious smelling barbecue chicken Iris and her parents ate. Dog was not going to be a bad dog; she didn't want to get sent back to the shelter and she especially didn’t want to be taken away from Iris.

“Bed time, Dog!” Iris bounced down the hallway to the bathroom in her plaid pajamas, Dog hot on her heels.

“We’re going to have to figure out how to brush your teeth, Dog,” Iris spoke around a mouthful of minty foam.

Dog bounced on her paws, wiggle her body, and opened her mouth in what she hoped passed for a smile. Teeth brushing wasn’t going to be an issue but Iris didn’t know that. For right now, Iris laughed at her antics and wiped the toothpaste foam from her chin.

Both Mom and Dad came to tell Iris goodnight, giving her big squeezes and noisy kisses. Dog watched from her new bed in the corner, tail wagging slightly at the love this family showed each other. She was surprised but very pleased when the adults turned to her, rubbing her head and ears.

“Watch over our girl, okay Dog?” Dad ruffled the fur on top of her head.

Dog gave a soft woof. Of course she would watch over her, Iris was her girl now too.

Mom and Dad left, the lights were turned off, and simple quiet filled the room. Dog lay with her head on her paws, sharp eyes resting on the bed where Iris lay. She knew Iris wasn’t asleep, could hear her quiet breaths keeping the same time as they had all day. Five minutes passed, then ten, then twenty more.

Dog sat up when Iris did, ears alert.

“Come here, Dog,” Iris whispered, patting at her comforter. “I know Mom and Dad said no, but it’ll be our secret.”

A secret. Perfect.

Dog leapt on the bed, padding all around and bumping Iris with her nose, lapping at her hands and cheeks, forcing Iris to smother her giggles behind her hands. When they both settled, Iris opened her mouth to say something, but Dog woofed at her. Not yet. It wasn’t time. After.

Dog sat facing Iris and closed her eyes. Heat bloomed in her chest and surged outward. Prickles flowed over her skin, and all her sharper parts, teeth and claws, pulled in. Soon a dark haired, dark eyed girl, perhaps a little older than Iris, sat in place of Dog and looked back at a wide-eyed Iris.

She took a deep breath and smiled.

“My name is Isabelle.”

*


End file.
